


The Age Of Innocence

by ima_person



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuurou-centric, Akashi being Akashi, Cute Akashi Seijuurou, Fluff, Harems, I Blame Tumblr, I suck at updating, Inconsistant Updates, Multi, Murasakibara has his own kind of wisdom, Murasakibara would literally get cavities from it, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Akashi Seijuurou, Short, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsundere Midorima Shintarou, but idk yet, cause Atsushi is my baby, enjoy the fluff while you can, get ready for a ride, i think there will be a lot of angst later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ima_person/pseuds/ima_person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi Seijuro knew he was homosexual from a very young age.</p>
<p>So what was his next course of action?</p>
<p>Build his own harem, naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Akashi Seijuro knew he was homosexual from a _very_ young age.

Maybe it was his surroundings at one point in time that led him to this revelation, or maybe simply because he's Akashi Seijuro, and knows everything. So it was only natural for him to know that when puberty was going to hit - _and Akashi knew it would_ \- his late night fantasies would not be about the opposite sex.

However, Akashi was also well aware that stage in is life was far away. Nevertheless, Akashi wanted to be prepared. But at such a young age, Akashi - thankfully exceedingly self-aware - didn't exactly know his, how-do-you-say, preferences, in a partner.

So what was his next course of action?

Build his own harem, naturally.


	2. Started When He Was Only In 3rd Grade. (AKA, The Chapter 1 That No1 Wanted)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First harem member? Check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: BEFORE YOU READ:
> 
> 1) IN THIS STORY, I will ALMOST ALL THE TIME refer to the main characters by their family names (such as AKASHI, MURASAKIBARA, etc.)
> 
> 2) after the first time of typing the family name, I will refer to minor characters who have the family name as the main characters (LIKE ALMOST EVERYONE's PARENTS) by their first name. I don't think this will be a major thing in this story, but I wanted to make that clear.
> 
> 1.5 & 2.5) This DOES NOT apply to dialogue.
> 
> 3) Just to clarify, Akashi Masaomi & Akashi Shiori ARE INFACT Akashi Seijuuro's parents' REAL NAMES.
> 
>  
> 
> ...god I feel like I am making this small little fanfiction so serious XD

[And incase the photo didn't show, this is the link.](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/304204149803721480/)

 

 

In Akashi's eyes, is was surprising that he would gain his first member only months after deciding on building his harem. Others around him already could already he was a rather diligent worker; walking and babbling almost-words came easily in few months, and pre-school was in an expensive place with few students and top educators ("...because only the best for my son!" Akashi Masaomi stated). Luckily, Akashi's Mother, Akashi Shiori, kept him within his age group, not making Akashi skip a few grades so early on in his life. But this idea of a somewhat romance was really for the future in Akashi's mind.

He was only in 3rd Grade, after all.

It was not that this idea was the most important thing in Akashi's mind. Nope, far from that actually. While it was a reminder on his to-do list, Akashi was already a busy person. Well, as busy as someone his age in a high-class family could be.

He was only in 3rd Grade, after all.

In the future, Akashi might come to think that 3rd Grade would be one of the best and most peaceful years of his life. The other kids weren't exactly scared of him, more as if they saw him as a tiny adult they should, in some ways, respect. Apparently, he was the best "reading-er" (which he didn't even bother on correcting them on), and was the best "maker", in overall terms of making building blocks stand steady, and paintings that only a few kids from other and older grades could accomplish.

Because of this, his lunch and recess time are usually crowded. On most days of the week, Akashi would alternate between reading books to the other kids (to which teachers cooed at most of the time), or working harder to improve his intelligence; reading, writing, and people watching often occupied most of the child's free time, considering he needed to learn how to read people, fast.

However, today was one of those few days where instead of sitting down and being almost hypnotized by the high-pitched, yet the smooth and non-studdering voice of Aka-sama (yes, the kids started calling him Aka-sama, and he was both delighted and concerned), his audience convinced him to play outside.

Most of this had to do with the fact that the class next door would be playing with Akashi's class that day. However, Akashi knew that was not the end of it. He had overheard the teachers of the two classes talking. If all goes well between the students during this playtime, the two classes would combine for reasons Akashi never got to hear.

Maybe that is why Akashi decided to make an appearance.

_A king must show up to his countries ball, after all._

...

So maybe Aka-sama liked the title more than he would ever admit.

The whole idea went relatively smoothly. Most of Akashi's classmates were happy with the extra company, welcoming the other class with open arms. The major game going on was, not surprisingly, Tag-And-Seek, one of the reasons for Akashi's nickname. Coming up with the game was like lifting a finger. But in the other kids eyes, lifting that finger solved their biggest problem at the time, player either Tag or Hide-And-Seek and used knowledge the others had not thought of - combining two separate things to make one amazing thing.

\-- Yes, combining things was now big in the class thanks to Aka-sama; Drawing a bird or cat? Boom, Flying Cats! Building a house of car? Ta-da, Rolling House! Now, the students biggest obstacle was convincing the teacher to read them two books at once. (For the teachers, it is hard to explain you cannot grow Chicken-Flavored-Apples.) --

Other than the game most kids were participating in, few irrelevant children were on the swings, 3 next to the garden, and 4 kids playing hopscotch near the moon-sandbox, basically a medium sized pit filled with playdoh-like-sand. The person in the box, though, had caught Akashi's attention.

Even from the other side of the playground, Akashi could tell this student was larger than the rest of the kids. The boy sat hunched over in the sand, pushing the grains together to form heaps with his hands. Akashi noted several things; how the closer he got, the more detail the sand creation showed. While he was forming a heap, around it were little, what Akashi guessed to be, trees, and a excavated squiggly line that could pass as a river. It was actually slightly impressive. Akashi couldn't tell which was more strange; the rainbow hand-sized lollipop somehow fitting into the boy's puffed up cheeks, or the violet straight hair that went to the boy's shoulders. But no, the candy-designed clip that held his bangs in a cute and tiny pony-tail above his forehead took the cake, surprisingly enough.

As Akashi started to walk up towards the unique boy, hushed murmurs broke out between the 4 kids playing hopscotch when he walked past. A few seconds later, one of the kids ran towards the swings, another to the garden. In a matter of moments, more and more eyes turned to Akashi as he neared few steps away from the purple haired loner.

Honestly, gossip starts a such a young age these days.

Even with all the stares and whispering - seriously, they do not know how to whisper yet - the boy did not look up, not even flinch. He sat there, clumping sand together, silently devouring the lollipop.

Even when Akashi stood in front of him, when the whispers all simultaneously stopped, the boy didn't look up.

But when Akashi cast a shadow over him, the boy, quite lazily, lifted his head up to stare at Akashi with a bored expression.

"Hello." Simple, direct approach. _What could go wrong?_

"Haii~" He boy responded. He barely took the tip of the lollipop out of his mouth, so the lazy and nonchalant greeting was muffled and drawn out.

...

"What are you doing?"

...

"Making a mountain~"

...

During the awkward pause, the boy suddenly smashed to mountain down. The clump was reduced to nothing with just one fist, Akashi noticed, along with all the trees and the river.

"Why did you destroy the environment you made?"

...

" 'Cause we do it all the time." The boy shrugged with the answer and started making tiny boxes, soon forming houses. Akashi was stunned. He didn't know whether or not the purple haired boy was saying something profound about humanity at his young age, or if he was just saying the obvious on how he plays with the moon sand.

(Years later, the memory would occasionally cross his mind once in a while, and Akashi would realize he never did, nor would he probably know what he meant. And every time, he would also realize he didn't really mind not knowing that one thing.)

"My name is Akashi Seijuro." The boy nodded, and went back to building, choosing not to comment. The redhead found himself silently chuckling softly. "And what is yours?"

That was the first time the boy stiffened and actually seemed to think about his response. It was only for a second, though, before he turned back to his nonchalant manner. But Akashi noted that as well and found himself all the more curious with him.

Still smiling to himself, Akashi sat down in the sand, and multiple gasps rang out through the playground. Murasakibara looked around as if he just realized everyone - every student, and even the two teachers - were staring at the scene. It was extremely surprising to Akashi's teacher, for the red haired boy had previously refused to sit in the sand pit every time it came up.

Akashi ignored everyone and got comfortable. The boy's eyes snapped down to his lap, where he felt a small peppermint candy land. Akashi smiled a real genuine smile and opened one for himself as he got to work, making buildings with the boy who had yet to state his name.  
  
Slowly but surely, the boy relaxed, finished the lollipop, and put the peppermint candy in his pocket. The two made houses and streets. Akashi remade the river. The boy said nothing, but small, tiny smile played on his bored expression (and Akashi counted that as a win).

As the two played normally, the other kid's minds soon became distracted with life, and left the two alone, going back to their games. The teachers smiled, the visiting one smiling larger than Akashi's, surprisingly, and it was agreed then and there the classes would combine together.

"Murasakibara Atsushi." The boy finally said, but he didn't look up from his task, didn't meet Akashi's gaze.

And thus, Akashi confidently considered Murasakibara Atsushi the first official member of his harem. Don't get him wrong, though; part of him was very nervous about his new and first possible love interest, but strangely enough, Akashi felt as though he could save the worrying for later.

**_He was only in 3d Grade, after all._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god I feel like crap and this is probably crap and something else that has to do with crap because im just a pile of crap
> 
> ...
> 
> So, I finished this a week or so ago.
> 
> And I just realized I never posted it. Because I am crap.
> 
> So HERE, I OFFERED YOU SOME CRAP
> 
> as you can/may have/ probably not have see(n), this is most likely having a slow build.
> 
> ...........
> 
> but honestly i have little to no plot in mind for this.
> 
> sooooooo GET READY TO READ MORE CRAP SOON!  
> (oh god, fuk my life)
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> ..  
> ..
> 
> Im crap but I also love comments and all dat stuff to........ THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!


	3. Has More Angst Than Expected [part 1] (AKA The Chapter 2 That Took Way 2 Long)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First harem member? Check.
> 
> Second harem member? Not quite yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow where do the days go
> 
> so, this stuff just comes to me randomly (and usually at night, cause its like 10 and my fingers did not stop moving)   
> and I feel bad about how unexpected my updates are, because I really cannot force it, and I'm sorry but I'm pretty sure that won't ever change
> 
> oops
> 
> IMPORTANT!!!!!!! READ THIS, SERIOUSLY,
> 
> so I recently (sort of recently) posted this MAYBE oneshot story, called "Does Anyone Remember Ring Pops?" and THAT IS NOT A PART OF THIS STORY it is not related at all, and I don't want anyone getting confused over that (*shamlessly nudges you to read that*)
> 
> LOL MORE NOTES AT THE END

Green hair.   
  
_ Green hair. _   
  
Green eyes.   
  
_ Green hair and green eyes. _   
  
Honestly, Akashi knew he should not have been as surprised as he actually felt, considering he had magenta-red hair with eyes to match, and the same with Murasakibara with purple, but while abnormally natural, there was still a noticeable chance of that happening. Red hair, even if his was that weirdly beautiful magenta shade, wasn't completely uncommon. Purple hair, surprisingly, was less rare than Akashi's red. Even if Murasakibara's particular shade was really rare amongst that small group.   
  
But green hair? Forest green hair, with matching eyes?    
  
That has to be slim to none. What's next, pink?    
  
"Just because your hair is green does not mean you can blend in with the plants, Midorima."   
  
"...hm."   
  
Their meeting was a blur; almost just like Akashi mentally prepared himself for. The man was tall and loomed over them, and the woman’s stomach prodded out, showing late signs of pregnancy. He got an earful of names, with the common last name of 'Midorima'. 

  
All with the common green-   
  
Almost instantly after showing off his son - while the other colored did the same for theirs -, Masaomi patted his son's back with an 'off with you now' notion and sent the two away, like pets as the owners talk about business and whatnot. Akashi smiled, and prided himself on how realistic it seemed. Midorima was behind him, docile.

 

(When he turned around, the green haired woman whispered his Midorima’s ear, and Akashi couldn’t see his eyes. Akashi’s nice smile twitched, and he had to force it up.)   
  
Akashi knew his father would never do something without gaining something from it, so he was slightly confused as to why his father was strident earlier when telling him to make friends with the boy. Not that Akashi was exactly complaining. Reasons prevented his months-old-by-now-friend from visiting the Akashi-Residence, so Akashi could distinctly say this was the first time someone noteworthy his age has entered his house. There have been the few housemaid's sons, but none stood out. Akashi could only vaguely remember a shivering brunette.

  
Considering how long this “meeting” has been going on (or so it feels like when every minute seems like an hour), Akashi could only guess this family was important. Which in turn meant that as an Akashi, he has to make them feel welcome, happy, and comforted in his presence.

Kind of difficult when the most he’s gotten out of Midorima Shintaro was “It is my lucky item.”, and the boy’s demeanor unnerved and aggravated him.

 

_ It must be a test. Father always tests me, so I must not fail this one. This boy might be like me, with expectations from his parents as well. I cannot fail, because I must be better. _   
  
“I’m guessing this game of hide-and-seek is over, then?”

 

“...I suppose.”

 

Akashi felt his eye twitch, but he couldn't fathom exactly why yet. It just had something to do with the boy who found his lucky item more interesting than his surroundings, how easily this boy has lost.  _ Why do his eyes look dull? _

 

“What would you like to do next?” Akashi asked, the smile he relentlessly practiced readily on his face. He had to hide his gripped knuckles behind his back, though, and his loss of control made the grip tighter.

 

_ … Do mine look dull as well? _

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“...Do you play shoji.” Midorima didn’t really ask, and his eyes looked forward, past Akashi’s, almost into the void.

 

Akashi  _ almost _ snapped, and he, again, could not tell why.  _ Victory, possibly? _

 

~~~   


 

“I win.”  _ Again.  _ Akashi vaguely wondered,  _ again _ , if that was what his eyes looked like. Docile. Blank.

 

“...”

 

“... Would you like to play again?”

 

~~~

 

“... Do you want to play again?”

 

_ Why... _

 

~~~

 

“... Would you rather stop?”

 

_ Why am... _

 

~~~

 

“... Midorima-kun…”

 

_ Am I… _

 

~~~

 

“... Again?”

 

_ Sad? _

 

~~~

 

“Do you want to do something else?”

 

_ Why am I getting upset? _

 

_ Why am I so mad? _

 

~~~

“Midorima-kun!” Akashi snapped,  and he  _ couldn’t tell why _ , and that made him even madder. Akashi knew his emotions. An Akashi can  _ control _ their emotions. Why was so angered by the dull look Midorima gave him?  _ Why is he gripping his stupid lucky item?! _

 

“Yes, Akashi-kun.”  _ He isn’t asking a question! _

 

“Stop it!” Akashi shouted and grabbed the stranger by his collar, forcing them closer and forcing Midorima to meet his eyes. He yelled, and he knew his perfect smile was twitching, breaking because this made his so angry and frustrated, how Midorima’s hair is green, and his eyes are green, and the plants surrounding him were green, _but they all seemed gray._   
  


Midorima slightly gritted his teeth but kept the blank look. Akashi could almost see red, because he couldn’t tell what Midorima was thinking, and this wasn’t going how it was supposed to go. No, that wasn’t it.

 

“Stop what.” Midorima didn’t ask, and looked him in the eye. They were murky. They looked like the plant a few feet away, fakely raised to the expected perfection set. Akashi knew his eyes didn’t look like that. He couldn’t shroud his emotions that well yet.

 

That was it.

 

Akashi was visibly furious, and Midorima only gritted his teeth, His eyes were still blank.  _ His facade is better than mine. _

  
Akashi felt like he was near tears, and he couldn’t concentrate, couldn’t find the words. He was even irritated by his own incompetence, so in retaliation, he grabbed Midorima’s shirt harder. “Stop doing that with your face! Stop it!” _ I sound stupid. I sound like a failure. I’m failing... _ __   
  


Suddenly, Midorima gritted; harder, so much that it made a sound, so much that he sucked his teeth and Akashi’s grip slacked. Midorima blinked hard, and as if roughly swapping places with someone, glaring fiercely at Akashi, his eyes narrowed and accusative at the shocked red-head. His eyes with renewed vulgar burned, shining with green flames and suppressed  _ something _ and Akashi couldn’t react, he could only stare. His eyes pierced into him, and the boy yelled quietly, in his face, cutting deep. “Why? Aren’t you doing the same, nanodayo?” He asked, with venom and exasperated fatigue in his voice. His eyes were green, and actual vibrant shade of green.

  
They reminded him of the broken emerald watch his mother showed him, hidden in his closet among the treasures his father could never find. It was simple, a dark silver, almost black, thin band that sturdily held the green gem on top, with black hands that never move, never tick like they should. Mother isn’t allowed to go out much under Akashi’s father and grandparents, so Akashi swore that one day when he was older, he’d get it fixed for her. She, that day, smiled and said that it was a promise.

  
  
Akashi’s grip faltered, and he felt himself look away, going through memories and thoughts he’d rather not.

 

A pregnant silence filled the room, and Midorima made a ‘tch’ noise and sat back down. Akashi did the same, silently. They played another round of shogi, but both were silent, and their eyes swirled with emotions.

 

7 minutes later, a maid came to fetch them.

 

2 minutes later, Midorima walked up to his parents, who seemed more tired yet upbeat than before.

 

3 minutes later, the Midorimas left. Akashi watched them through the window, but he didn’t press his face against the glass.

 

7 minutes later, Akashi stared blankly at the emerald watch.

 

**_...What do my eyes look like, now?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah
> 
> angst
> 
> sort of.
> 
> When I first started this, I was so hyped about having this light hearted, smile your way through the yellow brick road fanfic were everyone loves Akashi, but then I realized I just couldn't, since I'm a piece of kusafglirug who really loves psycopaths, mental break downs, and violent angst stories - DO NOT WORRY, MY BABIES ARE SAFE FROM ALL THAT IN THIS FIC, I CAN'T WRITE THAT WELL HON.
> 
> if any of the meetings and relationships Akashi's were going to have were going to be remotly serious, it would be his with Midorima. I can really only truly ship these to as a brotp, because I feel they would have similar backrounds and understand each other really well, even if they do have tention between them. These two are so more serious than Murasakibara, because that is just where they come from and their personalities. Don't sue, I swear this just popped out of me and I can't except anything else now lol
> 
> I think I put a lot of foreshadowing in this one, but I also think it is hard not catch, so wink wonk (DID ANYONE ELSE KNOW MIDORIMA AND TAKAO ACTUALLY HAVE LITTLE SISTERS?!?! IT SAYS IT ON THE WIKI TRIVIA. THAT IS LIKE MY NEW FAVORITE HEAD CANNON, AND IT WILL EITHER BE IN THIS FIC OR THE RING POP SERIES)
> 
> If you didn't already guess this (or see it in the title), this is going to have a second or maybe third part. Do'nt expect an update too son, but I have the general outline for it unlike this chapter, so I know the wait won't be as song as this one.
> 
> btw: this might end up as an akafuri ship OOOPS


	4. Has More Angst Than Expected [part 2] (AKA The Chapter 3 That - i can't come up with a pun 4 but 4 will be great)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First harem member? Check.
> 
> Second harem member? Check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, I think this is the fasted I ever updated
> 
> ...
> 
> its actually kinda sad ... and is this short? idk, i know its around 1,200 maybe (normal for this small fic), but it just feels short
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> Here it is, Chapter three. I kinda wanted to name this chapter "Is Almost Indescribable", but I had to have it as part two, cause I'm not that much of a rebel and i cry (AND I NEED SLEEP HOLY CRAP ITS BEEN OVER 30 HOURS SINCE I LAST SLEP JESUS CRIST) and can someone help me come up with more puns, i really like the AKA The Chapter things i do, but i couldn't come up with anything for 3 :(

Akashi suspects that business has gone well and a sort of friendship has formed between the Midorima’s and the Akashi’s (well, at least the parents, but Akashi was getting there), since his father seems to be in a slight slight slightly good mood, and the Midorima's visit more often than not. That didn’t stop the Midorima's being subtly biddable and docile to the Akashi's however, as expected.

 

The first time the green haired boy came back to ‘play’ the silent tension was nearly unbearable, but as time went on the outburst was ‘forgotten’, and never mentioned between the two. Days were filled with thwarting the elephant in the room, which luckily got smaller and smaller with each passing session. They are still just young children, grudges and tension are just not going to stick long with them yet.

 

So things got better. Slowly, Akashi eased words out the silent and serious boy, which soon turned to short and clipped sentences, to slightly witty remarks and eventually, after a few months, blunt and snarky (but relatively easy) conversations. Akashi was proud of his progress, as this was really the first time patience has shown truly effective results for him. (Yes, it was around this time Akashi's mental health weaseled in a tiny scratch, but that is for future chapters.)

 

Akashi focused a lot on Midorima, so much that the boy would often slightly blush or get uncomfortably agitated by his stares. Midorima’s nose twitches - usually when he is feeling a negative emotion, Akashi notes after hours of watching. His ears twitch at the opposite, when he feels a relatively positive one. Every so often, the green haired boy would lick his lips if he had nothing to say, but that was one of the more rare reactions that took Akashi what felt like years to figure out. (Akashi figures that his next harem member should be way more expressive. With Murasakibara and Midorima, Akashi felt he needed someone a bit more cheerful or so before his harem turned into a group of cold stereotypes. Their hair colors helped, though. [Looking back, he will regret thinking this, as the next one was a bit too bubbly. They're still a wonderful companion, though, future Akashi supposes.])

 

Akashi _almost_ considered Midorima Shintaro as his second harem member, but not quite yet. Akashi felt as though it needed to be something official in his mind, _tangible_ , their relationship needed to be. There needed to be a defining moment to seal the one-sided promise - a gradual becoming was nice and effective, but not satisfying enough for Akashi.

 

So one day, as they usually meet and play shoji in Akashi's room, he strikes.

 

“Your parents want you to make me happy, right?” Akashi asked tested, but his voice and determination were firm.

 

“No.” Midorima's eye barely twitched, with suppressed annoyed sarcasm, Akashi believed.

 

“Why do you blatantly lie about obvious things?” Akashi questioned, seemingly innocently. But Midorima's mellowed eyes caught the tiny smirk of amusement, which caused him to slightly sputter.

 

“I-I do not!”

 

“Do too.”

 

“No, I do not!”

 

“Okay.”

 

…

 

…

 

“Do too.” Akashi added in childishly, anticipating the green haired boy's reaction.

 

“Are you serious?!” The boy asked indignantly, and there it was - the slight nearly invisible flush, the minusculely parted lips, the raised eyebrows, the twitching nose. The shimmering emerald green eyes. Emotions. Akashi has come to learn - those brief bouts of emotions were different for every person.

 

Murasakibara’s rare spikes of annoyance or anger were like a sudden sour taste in your mouth, a tangy sensation your immediate reaction would be to cringe at. But _oh_ Akashi loved the taste, it was like the sour candies Akashi was treated with every Blue Moon or so, since his maids were kind - Murasakibara absolutely hated the products.

 

Midorima's were adjacent to hot water in a way, in Akashi’s opinion. Akashi guessed that if Midorima were himself and comfortable, his emotions would be like a hot shower, constantly hitting you in tiny unidentifiable pelts that all feel as one. A soothing random pattern that, depending on your mood, could feel relievingly pleasant or unfamiliar and irritating. His strong feeling would feel like - rather than turning up the temperature  - increasing the pressure. The white hot water that, if you are used to it or have been in the water for a while, doesn't exactly burn. _It's almost indescribable_ , Akashi thought pleasantly.

 

“If you are here just to please me, we will have to make some adjustments.” Akashi said bravely, mentally crossing his fingers.

 

Midorima gave him an unidentifiable look, something akin to shock, disbelief, and a hint of admiration layered under a new kind of annoyance. Akashi counted it as a maybe success. “What.” Midorima _sort of_ asked, but it was a significant change, and it gave Akashi the confidence to continue, despite the uncertainty and risk of failure that could send him back to day one. Akashi stood, trying to look authoritative and shake off the nerves on one movement. It didn't really work.

 

Here goes nothing. _And everything_.

 

“I am quite lonely, and you are too, so I want you to be my new friend. You have to be completely yourself though, because if not then you're completely replaceable.” Akashi demanded, and he thought that he might have sounded composed of not for the fact he started slightly chickening out in the middle, rushing the last half lamely.

 

He still wore the same look, but with less annoyance and more disbelief, and it was a full on mask, not hidden by years of blank. Midorima murmured something while looking at Akashi in wonder, and Akashi guessed that what the boy said was personal. Akashi didn't need to know what went through Midorima's mind that exact moment. Just as he didn't need to know what went through Murasakibara’s mind as he smiled softly to himself, when Akashi gave him the peppermint.

 

Then, as if still processing, Midorima nodded slowly, his eyes burning to life and a small tilt of the lips on his face, the _lovely_ twitch of his ears. Midorima continued to stare as Akashi let out a sigh of relief, and sat down happily. He continued to stare when Akashi made the next move, but looked away once Akashi met his eyes, and smiled his first genuine smile at Midorima.

 

“It's not like I want to be your friend.” Midorima mumbled just loud enough, ears red and avoiding all eye contact.

 

Akashi laughed, a real happy laugh, and the new sound caught Midorima's full attention. Midorima continued to stare as Akashi tried to calm his giggles, then said, “Of course, Midorima.”

 

His vibrant emerald eyes shined, and Akashi was ambivalent to find that he couldn't tell if it was because of unshed tears, or a new emotion out of his newest harem member.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how i skip over all character development in this story, it feels kinda liberating (and maybe im too lazy but no one is to bring that up ok)
> 
> As you can probably tell, i took a nice long shower before writing the second have of this chapter, and i regret nothing.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTEeeUGJGKJVHSRBJVLSRVGSL
> 
> SO, the first thing is that if you are following my other stories, i will be updating status (kinda) whenever i release a new chapter of anything, so I'm not trying to shamelessly self-advertise when i say you might wanna follow all of them (ok, only a little) dont fret is only like 2 and a half storys
> 
> 1\. Reguarding "Would Things Be Easier If There Was A Right Way? (Honey, there is no right way.)", my Fairy Tail fanfic, I've hit a kinda writers block on that one, considering i still need to have at least some semblance of a plot to figure out and i have nothing. Therefore, don't expect anything too soon for that. (DOES ANYONE HAVE FRAXUS HEADCANONS CAUSE ALL I HAVE IS THAT FREED HAS A MAJOR OBVIOUS LOW-KEY CRUSH i suck)
> 
> 2\. For "Does Anyone Remember Ring Pops?", the little kids knb AU, DUN DUN DA DAAAA - I plan on making a mini series, and I shall call it ATSUSHI's CANDY BAG clever amirite ....no okay.
> 
> I don't have anything yet but a bunch of awesome titles (and therefore candies) with a maybe ship and no plot. And sadly, I'm more AoKaga than KagaKuro, and AoMomo have no love from me (except platonic) so updates will most likely be real slow on that. AGAIN, PLEASE HELP THIS POOR SOUL BY SENDING HEADCANONS
> 
> 3\. OKAY GUYS GUESS WHAT u know how i suck at updating and suck more at coming up with plot! Well what better way to solve that than to... MAKE ANOTHER STORYYYYYYYYY haha, im a wreck and i love it.
> 
> So I'm planning on making a YouTube AU, I already have some of it written but its a jumbled mess so look forward to some new crap soon. Its VERY loosly based off of a recents KNB YouTuber AU I saw floating around a while ago, I don't plan of having really similar scenes but i guess you can say they have maybe the same spinal cord??? I;m really excited for it, I have lots of ideas and even though only like 4 of them will make it on my laptop, i think It'll go somewhere, maybe as a series, i like series. Send me some ideas if you can, i love talking to you guys!!
> 
> okay, thats it, time to get some beauty sleep so i can be slightly less horrifying


	5. Is Pretty Weak-Willed [part 1] (AKA The Chapter 4 That Took 4Ever)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First harem member? Check.
> 
> Second harem member? Check.
> 
> Unrelated female? Please, stay the hell away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love Momoi but this is not her story to shine in
> 
> SO  
> WHY DID THIS TAKE FOREVERMILLION YEARS?
> 
> the answer is school, laziness, and my other story.
> 
> Rather Burnout Young Than Grow Up Fast ('Cause All I Need Is Time & Now) is the youtube AU i recently created, and i love it. All this time, I could not stop writing it, which added to the huge writers block for this story. I had no idea where to proceed from Midorima, but now I have a vague-ish plan for TAOI and its FOLLOW UP STORY THAAT IM THINKING OFF BUT WILL PROBABLY TAKE FOREVER TO HAPPEN!!!
> 
> Yeah, so im thinking of making this into a series, but that is far from happening now so dont worry about it. Or get excited, i am a general let down to the human race so i might just disappoint and ANYYYYWAYYYSSSS
> 
> ACTUALLY, this is the end o the end of the beginning notes. More on this chapter and my other stories later!

Momoi Satsuki was an accident. An embarrassing one, at that.

 

Well, it was only embarrassing later on into the plot and not even _that_ embarrassing, but the rarely-ever-embarrassed Akashi ‘Aka-sama’ Seijuro is rarely _ever_ embarrassed, so.

 

…

 

The cold months of Akashi’s school year was a blur of musical and social home-school lessons, intellectual and athletic school-school lessons, the meeting between two opposites who got along better than they would ever admit, and the discovery of his new found hobby - you guessed it, basketball.

 

Of course, it only got minimal attention, considering his mother was the only one involved in this, and his father saw other talents more beneficial to his son. But it was a pass time and bonding experience with Akashi’s mom, Shiori, however sick she is. That in itself was pleasant enough to keep it at the side of his daily thoughts.

 

It took more attention that the number of members in Akashi’s steady harem, so he was a bit miffed when the two merged - but again, later on into the plot. Well not exactly, but all makes sense in due time.

 

\---

 

It was by pure chance that he heard her sobbing. Now that the weather was warming up, more kids were itching to go outside, and one of the activities the boys in specific liked happened to be basketball. Akashi, for once alone to the general populace’s surprise, had fully intended to establish his dominance on the court where the group of panting boys began to notice his approach - but he was stopped in his elegant stride but the sound of his demise - a girl… crying.

 

Now, Akashi is a man (a boy) of many talents, and everything is his strong suit. He can deal with anyone and anything. It's just that, well, woman.

 

A crying female, 5 or 50, is not exactly a pleasant situation, and almost never easy to deal with. When the maids at home tear up for some reasons, Akashi removes himself from the situation. When the little girls in his class cry, you can expect Akashi to be as far away as seemingly not obvious as possible. But alas, leaving a girl crying presumably by herself wouldn’t feel good to Akashi, so be begrudgingly turned away from the court to the direction of the crying. He felt even more irritated from the fact the the boys already on court sighed in relief, probably because their pride was still intact. _For now._

 

Akashi wearily turned a corner, only to come right in front of the sobbing girl, her back to the wall and legs hugged protectively to her chest. Her worn shoes implied she moved and played around a lot, but if you were to look at the rest of her, you wouldn't think that. Why? She was, even as a child, very pretty. And she had pink hair-

 

Akashi warded off an unknown and or unjustified feeling of irritation. _If only you were a boy…_ Akashi thought solemnly, mourning the loss chance of a pink haired member of his harem.

 

Distracted by his sad thoughts of a missed opportunity, Akashi barely noticed the girl look up with red rimmed pink eyes. When he did, he looked at the pink eyes in disdain. _It matches too!_ The child pouted internally. _No fair, I want one. Maybe she has a broth-_

 

Akashi’s thoughts were cut off when the girl jumped up suddenly, grabbed his hands in hers, and pulled them towards herself. Wobbling on his feet, Akashi was met face to face with her - and then she started crying harder, with more tears than possible leaking out her eyes.

 

“W-Why are y-you _glaring atme!!_ ” Her voice turned into a wail at the second half, adding to Akashi’s shock and discomfort. In shock, Akashi could only think out the rumors of supposed “cooties”. Logically, it made no sense but with all the liquids she managed to produce in such little time, Akashi _really_ wanted to get out of the situation. While in a panicky haze to form his escape, Akashi only realized she was talking - or really the right word is rambling/babbling - when everything was out of context already.

 

“-and because Dai-chan isn't here no one backed me up since the other girls in the class say I'm weird and the boys except Dai-chan say I have cooties so they wouldn't let me play and Mido-rin is always somewhere off during recess I don't even bother looking for him! He always acts weird too, but not the mean weird that the other boys do because Mido-rin is nice, but Dai-chan never believes me because Mido-rin doesn't really act like he likes us! But I know he's nice but I can never find him! And so after they said I couldn't play too I got angry so I stole the ball and I shot it, and I made it too! D-Dai-chan would have been proud but they were so mean, and said I cheated, a-and I _didn't cheat, I never cheat I hatecheaterstheyjrjf_ -” She broke off into more sobs, ending the rant Akashi barely understood.

 

A gasp came from behind the two, and while the girl continued to sob, Akashi looked up. A brunette woman with seemingly natural wide eyes and an average figure ran up to them and crouched down. Her long brown hair touched the floor when she kneeled, but the stressed woman didn't seem to mind.

 

“Momoi-kun?! What's wrong?” She said comfortingly, and Akashi felt himself being partially soothed by the sound, even as the woman's voice shook. ‘Momoi-kun’ seemed to recognize her, because she immediately jumped into the woman's arms and pressed her wet face into the woman's breast. Shocked, the woman stood still for a few moments before immediately using her hands and voice to calm Momoi down.  Throughout this, Akashi slowly and awkwardly inched away, before making a _very dignified_ run for it. The scatterbrained woman and by now sniffling child barely noticed.

 

\---

 

Sadly for Akashi, that didn't seem to be the end of it.

 

Now, Akashi can proudly say he's a bit more observant than the rest of his peers - though he supposes that isn't too impressive, considering their rather mindless state - so he can tell when one of those less impressive peers is trying to _observe him_. It was comical, really. During class time where others were drawing less than renowned artwork, Akashi (after shooing off the fans waiting to see his next piece) began to think about the now around 2-week situation he seemed to be in. Nodding his head, he began to write out his findings.

 

What I Know 

1\. I am being watched

2\. It started around 2 weeks ago

3\. It only happens at school

4\. Specifically during lunch, and moments after & before school

5\. It is someone who likes lollipops (but not Murasakibara)

6\. It is someone who likes pretty colored pens (but not Midorima)

7\. They seem to also watch my harem

8\. They-

 

Akashi stopped, partially because he noticed his list was written slightly slanted which irritated the hell out of him, and partially because he thought it'd be a good idea to make a new list.

 

_My Harem Members_

 

Akashi felt himself grin - the “My” and the “Members” was written in red, representing him, and the “Harem” was in rainbow colors, specifically in the order of purple, green, blue, yellow, and a cyan blue, because the orange was currently being eaten by Murasakibara.

Akashi didn't comment, but he gave Murasakibara a disapproving look, to which the latter humphed and took it out his mouth, pouting.

 

_My Harem Members_

_Muraisakibara  Atsushi_

_Midorima Shintaro_

 

Akashi smiled again, because he was 94% sure he spelled their names right, and because they were both written in their respective colors. He didn't let the fact that the names didn't line up affect him too much, but he did let out a small tsk, and Murasakibara, who somehow fell asleep within the small time frame, jolted awake at the sound. Akashi sent Murasakibara’s blank look what was suppose to be a reassuring smile, but what probably looked like a light grimace. Truthfully, the names not lining up irked him. A lot.

 

Sensing his distress but not caring too much to try and fix it, Murasakibara threw his friend a small marble shaped candy, and stalked over to the sleeping mats even though it was nowhere near nap time yet. Akashi’s previous (but now both of their’s) teacher rushed over to scold the boy, but Murasakibara just yawned, unconcerned, and fell asleep.

 

_If only I could be as resilient to complaining women as you, my friend._ Akashi thought, vaguely remembering a crying girl from a while back. (The dots didn't connect.) The bell mainly used for upper-grade levels rang, so the other teacher call for us to put away all the artwork - and the former gave up on Murasakibara, who stayed unmoving. Akashi pretended to be oblivious to her momentarily pleading gaze, and stacked his two papers together, preparing to set the lists at the back of his mind for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW DID YOU LIKE THIS STUPIDLY SHORT CHAPTER!!!!!! It looks way better on my phone, please read it on a phone or small screen you will be less angry at me for taking so long to just make this (i hope)
> 
> I really still have not a clue on how to dish out Momoi - contrary to what ive written in this chapter, I think Momoi is a really strong character who deserves and WILL GET her stubborn and amazing spotlight. i just dont know how its gonna happen yet........
> 
> RBOYTGUF(CAINITAN) IS A TERRIBLE ACRYNIM AND WTF I NEED SHORTER NAMES!!!  
> Rather Burnout Young Than Grow Up Fast ('Cause All I Need Is Time & Now) - 
> 
> Will actually come out really quickly. Now that ive gotten this update out of the way i can now attempt to organize this shitstorm I've already wrote for this story. Seriously, I HAVE NO CLUE ON HOW THIS STORY WILL GO but somehow i am able TO WRITE SO MUCH I honestly love Y-tube AUs plz send me some im thursty .... But yeah, thats definetly next, and will actually be taking priority along with TAOI.
> 
> ^^^ So along these lines, ATSUSHI's CANDY BAG and the fairy tail AU, Would Things Be Easier If There Was A Right Way? (Honey, there is no right way.) , are both in a similar state - I'm working on it, but dont hold your breath. AsCB has some of it written, and the fairy tail AU is still completely empty, but whateves.
> 
> I seriously am in love with the you-tube AU though, so look forward to that!!!!  
> k bye

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah...
> 
> I want to try this!
> 
> This is most-likely going to be really short with only a few chapters and story line, and I really want to have this one completed story! (and yeah, I'm not good at finishing things, but hey)
> 
> Send me ideas if you can!


End file.
